Starting a life together
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai proposes to Margaret while on a date. She says yes and they plan their wedding. Shortly after they get married Mordecai moves out of the house at the park and into Margaret's apartment. It's everything Mordecai ever dreamed of.
1. Buying the ring

Mordecai and Margaret have been dating a year now and they grow more and more in love each day. One day while shopping Mordecai is looking at jewelry.

A lady by the name of Linda walks behind the counter and asks "May I help you, sir?"

Mordecai hands Linda some picture of him and Margaret and says "This is my wonderful girlfriend, Margaret and I'm looking for a ring for her."

Linda asks "Are you going to propose to Margaret?"

Mordecai says "Yes this weekend. We were planning on going up to make-out mountain and I think it's the perfect opportunity to propose."

Linda asks "Do you have a budget?"

Mordecai says "Well I think that $1,000 seems reasonable. I'm a groundskeeper at a park and I've been saving up my paychecks for months in order to buy a really nice ring."

Linda pulls out a ring with an emerald in the middle and says "This ring is worth $1,025," she asks "Does that seem reasonable or is it too much?"

Mordecai smiles and says "It's perfect. I can't wait."

Linda hands Mordecai the picture back and says "Good luck, sir. I hope she says yes."

Mordecai says confidently "We love each other with all our hearts and I don't see any possible reason why she'd say no."


	2. Mordecai tells Rigby the big news

That day when Mordecai gets back to the house Margaret is on break

Mordecai says to himself "Great she's not here right now."

He goes upstairs to the room he and Rigby share. Rigby is sitting on his trampoline/bed when Mordecai walks in.

Rigby goes up to Mordecai and says "Well, someone's very cheery."

Mordecai says "Yeah, dude. Of course I am. I've got really awesome friends, a nice job, and the best girlfriend in the world."

Rigby asks "You going out with Margaret this weekend?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, man. We're going up to make-out mountain."

Rigby says 'The location of where you finally got out of the friend zone with her."

Mordecai asks "Will you be able to keep a secret, dude?"

Rigby says "Go ahead and tell me anything I won't spill."

Mordecai pulls the ring out of the bag shows it to Rigby and says "I'm going to propose to Margaret on our date."

Rigby yells excitedly "WHOA, MAN! THAT'S HUGE!"

Mordecai shushes Rigby and whispers "Dude, keep it down, I don't want anybody to hear."

Rigby whispers "Sorry, man. It's just so exciting. I just know she'll say yes, not like when you finally asked her to be your girlfriend. I just know that she would've said yes to you if she hadn't gotten accepted into the school she applied to."

Mordecai sighs contently and says "Nothing can go wrong."


	3. Mordecai proposes

The next day Mordecai gets ready for his date with Margaret. He puts on a suit he got from a thrift shop, brushes his hair and teeth, and grabs the ring and hides it in the right hand pocket inside his tux.

He goes outside where Margaret is waiting for him. Margaret is wearing the exact same outfit she wore when Mordecai asked her to his girlfriend.

Mordecai said to Margaret "You look gorgeous in that dress."

Margaret giggles and says "Aw, thanks. That tux is amazing."

Mordecai says "I got it from a thrift shop for only $45."

Margaret says "Wow I never would've guessed that! It looks so fancy I thought that it probably cost you over $1,000."

Mordecai says "No."

Margaret says "Let's get going. I packed us some food so we can have a moonlight picnic."

Mordecai says "That sounds nice."

When they get up to make-out mountain Margaret gets out of the car first and says "I'll go get the food. You can just stay in the car if you want."

Mordecai says sweetly "Oh come on you don't need to be afraid to ask for help if you want it."

Margaret smiles and says "Well that's nice of you."

Mordecai gets out of the car and helps Margaret get the food and blanket out of the car. Margaret says "See I could've handled this myself. I still appreciate the help though. You're such a gentlemen."

Mordecai says "Anything for you, sweetie."

Margaret rolls out the blanket and sets it on the ground. Mordecai looks inside his tux to make sure the box wasn't slipping.

Mordecai thinks to himself "If it were to slip out that would ruin the whole surprise."

Margaret looks at Mordecai with a smile on her face and thinks "He is so handsome. I'm so lucky I have him."

Mordecai and Margaret sit down and eat and talk.

After they get done eating Margaret asks "So are things better with you and Rigby?"

Mordecai says "Oh yeah we worked out our issues a long time ago," he then asks "How are things with you and Eileen still hanging out with her when you get a chance."

Margaret stands up and says "Yeah, in fact I was at the coffee shop during my break."

Mordecai stands up to and says "Let's put everything back in the car."

Margaret says "Everything except the blanket."

Mordecai says "Yeah that's what I meant." Mordecai thinks to himself "And after everything is put back in the car I'm going to propose."

Margaret and Mordecai walk back to the car holding hands. They put everything back in Margaret's car and head back over to the blanket.

Mordecai and Margaret are standing on the blanket with their arms around each other.

Mordecai turns to Margaret and holds her hands. He says "Margaret you're the only girlfriend I've had, but that doesn't matter to me I know that if I ever had any before you, you'd still be the best one. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world and I love you with all my heart," He then gets down on one knee, pulls the ring out of his pocket and asks "Margaret Smith, will you marry me?"

Margaret gasps and bursts into tears of joy "OH MY GOSH! YES, MORDECAI!" She jumps into his arms and says "This is the best day of my life!"


	4. Telling everyone the news

The next day Mordecai and Margaret go down to the coffee shop to tell Eileen the good news.

Eileen goes up to them and asks "So how was your day yesterday?"

Mordecai says "It was amazing."

Margaret says happily "Best night of my life."

Eileen looks at Margaret's hand and sees the ring on her finger. She gasps and hugs Margaret and cheers "OH MY GOSH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Margaret hugs Mordecai tightly and says "He's definitely husband material. If any of my ex-boyfriends would've asked me I would've said no."

Later on at the park Margaret asks Mordecai "Do you want to come with me when I tell my parents?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. You're dad and I are cool now. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

The next day Mordecai and Margaret arrive at Margaret's parents house to tell them the news.

Margaret's mom, Denise walks up to them and says "Margaret, Mordecai what a pleasant surprise."

Margaret asks her mom "Where's daddy?"

Denise says "He's doing some things at work right now. He should be home soon."

A half hour later Margaret's dad, Frank arrives home. He sees Mordecai and Margaret and says "Hello you two wasn't expecting a visit from you."

Margaret says "We've got some news for you."

Frank sits down next to Denise and asks "What's the news?"

Mordecai and Margaret take each others hands and say together "We're engaged."

Margaret's parents are so happy they get up and hug Mordecai and Margaret they say "We're so happy for you two!"

Monday at work meeting Benson says "Before we get this meeting started Mordecai and Margaret have some news they'd like to share with us."

Mordecai and Margaret stand up and say "We're getting married."

Everybody is so happy there's cheering, applause and as usual when he gets excited Muscle Man takes off his shirt and twirls it in the air.


	5. Planning the wedding

Over the next few weeks Mordecai and Margaret are extremely busy planning the wedding. Margaret is trying to find a chapel online and Mordecai is going around asking everyone else who they'd like to bring as their plus one.

Mordecai is upstairs in his room with Rigby one day and he asks "So, dude, are you thinking about bringing anybody else along with you because the more the merrier?"

Rigby asks "You mean besides Eileen?"

Mordecai says "She'd come anyways Margaret's her best friend in the whole world. Just like you're like my brother Margaret and Eileen are like sisters," then Mordecai gets an idea "Dude, you should ask Don to come."

Rigby says "I didn't think of that, good idea, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "I'm gonna go call my Uncle Steve and see if he wants to come."

Rigby says "I thought your Uncle Steve was dead."

Mordecai says "He's not, dude. That was just for the story."

Rigby says "Oh, okay."

Mordecai says "I'm gonna go ask the others who they're coming with." Mordecai heads downstairs and Rigby takes out his phone and calls Don.

The phone rings a few times before Don picks up. Don says "Hey there, big bro."

Rigby says "Hey, look Mordecai's getting married."

Don says "WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Rigby says "Yeah and we're allowed to bring guests," he then asks his little bro "Would you like to come?"

Don says happily and excitedly "YEAH OF COURSE I'LL COME! Mordo's a good friend of mine."

Rigby says "I'll keep you posted and let you know the date as soon as it's told."

Don says "Hopefully my work won't interfere."

Rigby says "Yeah, hopefully not."

Back downstairs Mordecai's going around asking everybody else who they want to bring with them.

He sees Margaret out in the kitchen talking on her phone. When she hangs up he asks "Who were you talking to?"

Margaret says "I told CJ about us. I thought that since she was my roommate she'd like to come."

Mordecai asks nervously "Wh-what'd she say?"

Margaret says "She said yes."

Mordecai panics a little bit he says "YIKES!"

Margaret asks "Are you still worried she might be mad at you?"

Mordecai nods nervously and says sheepishly "Kinda."

Margaret takes out her phone and calls CJ again.

The phone rings two times and CJ picks up "Margaret, is that you again?" she asks

Margaret says "Yeah look I know you're probably busy, but I told Mordecai that I invited you and that you said yes, and he's worried you're still mad at him."

CJ says "Hand the phone to him, I'll talk to him."

Margaret hands Mordecai the phone and says "Just talk to her, please."

Mordecai gulps, takes a deep breath and says to Margaret "Okay, for you, anything," he then takes the phone "Hey, CJ it's Mordecai. Remember me?" he asks still somewhat nervous

CJ says "Yeah, I remember you, Mordecai, and I wanna tell you I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm over it, it was just a big misunderstanding anyways."

Mordecai lets out a sigh of relief and says "Thank goodness."

CJ says "Congratulations on getting engaged."

Mordecai says "Thanks."

CJ says "Let me talk with Margaret some more please."

Mordecai says "Yeah, sure. I gotta go ask other people who they're bringing with them as well."

Mordecai hands the phone back to Margaret, kisses her on the cheek, and then heads outside to ask more people who they're bringing.

He goes outside and sees Benson who walks up to him.

Benson asks "How's everything going, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Great, Benson. Margaret's taking care of the place where the wedding will be held and finding a minister and I'm taking care of the guest list."

Benson asks "Who do you have on the guest list so far besides everybody else who works here?"

Mordecai says "I'm inviting my Uncle Steve, Rigby's inviting Don, and Margaret's inviting our firend CJ," he then asks Benson "Were you thinking of inviting any of your family members?"

Benson scoffs and says "Yeah right! My family is always arguing non-stop."

Mordecai says "Well that's not good."

Benson says "You're telling me."

Mordecai asks "Well how about Audrey?"

Benson says "Yeah maybe. I'll ask her when I get home."

The next person Mordecai sees is Skips.

Mordecai goes up to Skips and asks "Is there anybody you'd like to bring to with to the wedding?"

Skips says "Possibly either my cousin, Quips or my friend Gary."

Mordecai says "I guess you could bring more than one. Invite them both the more the merrier."

Skips says "Okay that's nice."

Mordecai goes around the next people he sees are Muscle Man and HFG.

He walks up to them and asks "Is there anyone you'd like to bring along with you to the wedding?"

HFG says "Sure I'll bring my brother and my dad."

Mordecai says "Okay," he then asks "And how about you Muscle Man?"

Muscle Man says "Well I'd say my mom, but you guys know I always mean that as a joke."

Mordecai asks "Do you even communicate with your mom?"

Muscle Man says "Yeah."

Mordecai says "You can bring her if you like."

Muscle Man says "Cool," he then asks "I can bring more than one person, right?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. You should invite Starla, too. She's pretty good friends with Margaret."

Muscle Man says "I was gonna bring her. I was also gonna invite my brother."

Mordecai says "Go ahead. Okay now I just have to ask Thomas."

Muscle Man sees Thomas and says "There he is," he then calls out to Thomas "Yo, Thomas, Mordecai's making a guest list for his wedding!"

Thomas says "Cool I'll call my mom and ask her if she wants to come. It'd be nice for her to meet all of you."

Mordecai says "Well I guess that takes care of the guest list for now."

Mordecai heads inside and goes into the kitchen with Margaret

He sets the list down on the table and says "The guest list's all figured out."

Margaret says "I talked to CJ a little more and her first break is in a month on the 10th through the 15th."

Mordecai says "Okay so now we know who might be coming, some of the dates for possibly having the wedding."

Margaret says "I mentioned CJ's vacation days to a minister and she said she could work something out."

Mordecai asks "What's the name of the chapel?"

Margaret says "It's the union of life wedding chapel and the minsters name is Polly Manning."

Mordecai says "Great looks like we've got everything settled out."

Margaret says "Yep and I told my parents and John they said they'd be able to make it."

Mordecai says "Rigby's going to be my best man."

Margaret says "Eileen and Starla will be my maids of honor."

Mordecai says "So the date is July, 11th."

Margaret says "That'll work."

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says "I can't wait to be your husband."

Margaret hugs Mordecai and says "I can't wait to be your wife."


	6. The big day has arrived

On July 11th Mordecai and Margaret are excited and nervous.

Rigby is helping Mordecai get ready and Mordecai groans and says "Dude, I feel like stomach's on a roller coaster and I'm feeling sick to my stomach."

Rigby is fixing Mordecai's tux and he says "It's just pre-wedding jitters, dude. It'll go away."

In the ladies' room Eileen is helping Margaret who is feeling very similar to Mordecai

Margaret says to her best friend "Eileen, I'm nervous."

Eileen says "You shouldn't be."

Margaret smiles and says "I know I'm finally getting married to the love of my life."

Eileen says "Look at in that perspective rather than whatever's making you nervous."

In ten minutes Mordecai is out waiting for Margaret who's walking down the aisle with her dad as here comes the bride plays on the piano.

Margaret joins Mordecai and the minister starts "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. I have been told that you two wrote your vows. If you'd like to exchange them you may do so now."

Mordecai looks into Margaret's eyes and says "Margaret I vow to always keep you safe and to protect you from harm. I vow to always try my best to do whatever I can to make you happy and to make it up to you if I ever make you mad."

Margaret says "Mordecai, I vow to always keep you safe and to protect you from harm. To always try my best to keep you happy and to cheer you up if you're feeling down."

Polly asks "Do you, Mordecai, take Margaret to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, to love and to hold, to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Mordecai looks at Margaret happily, strokes her hair and says "You bet I do!"

Polly asks "Do you, Margaret, take Mordecai to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, to love and to hold, to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Margaret starts crying happily and says "Yes, I do!"

Polly says "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mordecai and Margaret kiss passionately and everybody stands up, cheers, applauds, and whistles.


	7. Plans to live together

After the wedding there's a reception downstairs and everyone's talking to everyone else and getting to know each other.

Mordecai and Margaret head downstairs and everyone cheers and applauds. Everyone says "Congrats you two!"

Mordecai and Margaret say "Thanks everyone we just know we're going to be very happy together."

Muscle Man says "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED EVERYBODY!"

Mordecai and Margaret sit down next to each other and Mordecai clinks his glass of apple juice.

He says "Alright everybody if I could have your attention please!"

Everyone's silent and Mordecai looks at Margaret and says "I'd like to make a toast to my lovely new wife Margaret. You're the love of my life and you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world! You're amazing and I can't think of anyone better who could be my wife. I know I messed up a bit before in the past like leaving that message on your phone of me singing that song about you."

Margaret says "It worked out for you though since I'd set it as my ring tone for you."

Mordecai says "Or when I made that bet with Muscle Man that I could kiss you by the end of the week."

Margaret says "Now that was just uncalled for."

Mordecai says "Both those things were, and you always forgave me. I promise I'll try really hard not to screw up in the future, but I know that if I do, you'll probably forgive me."

After about an hour everyone's ready to go back home and do their own things. Mordecai and Margaret head back to Margaret's apartment and talk about their future together.

Margaret asks "Wouldn't you like to buy a house so we can live together?"

Mordecai says "Or we could both just live here."

Margaret says "That sounds like a great idea! Of course as long as I'm living with you, I don't care what kind of house we live in."

Mordecai says "I'll tell Benson and start packing up tomorrow."

Margaret says "Sounds great!"


	8. Mordecai moves in

The next day Mordecai's in Benson's office talking to Benson about his plan to move in with Margaret.

Benson says "That's so sweet! I wish you both the best."

Mordecai says "Thanks, Benson. I'm gonna go pack."

Mordecai heads into his room and sees Rigby sitting on his trampoline.

Rigby says "Hey, man."

Mordecai says "Hey, dude. We're not going to be roomies anymore. I'm moving into Margaret's apartment with her."

Rigby says "That's cool, man. I'm happy for you."

Later on that night Mordecai arrives at Margaret's apartment and says "Hey, sweetie, I'm home."

Margaret giggles and says "I'm glad you're home."

Mordecai says "This is going to be amazing living together."

Margaret smiles and says "Yes it is."

Mordecai and Margaret kiss and hug and say to each other "'til death do us part."


End file.
